Act 4, Part 1: Port Donnelly Bridge
Port Donnelly Bridge is the first part of Act 4 in Quantum Break. The events occur on October 9th, 2016 at 10:14PM. Plot Story A Bridge too Far An empty Ferrari can be seen, as Jack explains in his interview with Clarice Ogawa that he needed to make his way around the bridge somehow to get back to Beth Wilder and Sofia Amaral. He calls for Beth to pick him up somewhere and will let her know later exactly where. Beth tells Jack how she can see a lot of Monarch troops on Port Donnelly bridge. He reaches higher ground in an empty building when a helicopter sweeps around the building but does not spot Jack. Beth tells him he will need to be quick when crossing the bridge, as she cannot stay for long before she is spotted. |-|Hardline= On the bridge, civilians can be seen getting angry with Monarch as they cause traffic trying to search for Jack in their vehicles. Jack tells Beth to meet him at a pier close to the bridge, and along the way, chaos begins to ensue as some civilians resit Monarch's forces. Jack makes his way out the building through a window, and on the Monarch frequency, the helicopter pilot explains that civilians are getting agitated, as time stutters in and out. Clarice Ogawa can be heard saying that if necessary, troops can take the "hardline" approach to deal with the situation. Jack climbs down and is spotted by a civilian, who tells Jack to stay off the bridge as chaos has begun to ensue. Jack then hears that he has been spotted near the pier, and then takes out some Monarch troops. However, because of the gunfire, the civilians on the bridge begin to panic. Jack tells Beth that the pier is a no-go and that he will find another way across the bridge. Jack opens a door, and hears gun fire on top of the bridge; Jack realises a civilian has just been killed, and rushes to the top of the bridge as stutters begin to occur. As he is close to the top, a truck rams itself off the edge of the bridge almost hitting Jack, as time stutters freezing it in place. The stutter gives Jack an opportunity to cross the bridge undetected, but when he reaches the top, he can see the carnage Monarch has caused on the bridge. |-|PR= On the bridge, civilians can be seen caught in traffic jams, though Monarch thanks them for their patience for holding them up. Jack tells Beth to meet him at a pier close to the bridge, and along the way, a Monarch troop can be heard questioning a civilian asking if they had seen Jack. Jack finds his way out of a window and makes his way down to the bottom of the bridge, but he is spotted by a civilian, who calls out that they believe it is Jack Joyce. Time begins to stutter, allowing Jack to continue his way without being spotted, though he encounters some harnessed Monarch troops which he takes out. Because of the stutter, Jack realises Beth could no longer get to him because of the stutter, but the stutter allows him to cross the bridge undetected. Once on the bridge, he can see how Monarch have set up checkpoints, questioning the civilians if they had heard or seen Jack Joyce at all. The Second Shipwreck Jack soon encounters a Juggernaut and harnessed troops which he takes out. With the bridge raised, his only way across is to climb up and over. At 10:25PM he climbs up high and walks along the walkway, but the stutter collapses, and because the bridge had not got high enough, a ship begins to crash into it. Stutters begin and collapse as the ship rips through the bridge, and another stutter occurs, freezing the ship in place. Jack finds himself hanging upside down by his leg onto one of the railings of the bridge. He climbs his way onto a platform and begins to find a path through the wreck to get across the bridge. As he jumps onto a ledge, the stutter collapses, as the ledge he was just about to jump on falls. Jack also falls onto a section of the bridge, and makes his way through an exploding taxi caught in a time loop. As he makes his way further across the bridge, the stutter collapses again, and time reverses slightly, creating more ledges for Jack to walk across. Jack balances across a beam as the boat flickers in and out through time. He climbs onto another edge and slides through a cargo crate and onto the boat. The stutter collapses, forcing Jack to run off the boat and into the water. Gameplay Narrative Objects :PENDING Chronon Sources :PENDING Intel :PENDING Continuity *This is the first level in the game where choices made during the first junction come into play outside of Act 2. *Jack happens across another of Beth's Murals, this time depicting a distorted visage of Paul Serene's face. References to Remedy Entertainment games *Inside the building where Jack is hiding at the beginning of the level, there is a television. If the player turns it on, the television will showcase a for the replacement of the narrator of Night Springs, a television series that featured in Alan Wake. Trivia *The Port Donnelly Bridge was a presented as a demo during the event. *The ship crash presented in the May 2013 teaser trailer is also featured in this level. Video Walkthroughs Quantum Break - Act 4 Part 1 Walkthrough - Port Donnelly Bridge (Hard Difficulty) Quantum Break - Act 4 Part 1 Collectibles Locations (All Quantum Ripples, Chronon Sources, Intel) Episode Gallery Category:Act 4